


【茸你】

by hansolvernonnotchew



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 21:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolvernonnotchew/pseuds/hansolvernonnotchew
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【茸你】

权顺荣19岁生日刚过去两个月，他拿到身份证高兴得冒泡，一会儿说要去网吧，一会儿说要去看新上映的电影。

”拿到身份证而已，怎么比收到录取通知书还开心？”你是不太懂权顺荣这个小脑袋瓜在想什么，任他傻呵呵乐了半天，你提醒现在已经是下午五点了，还是回吃吃饭打打游戏比较实在。

“我也是成年人了，能在便利店买酒的那种！”他从兜里掏出身份证亮在你面前。

“好啦，那我们就去便利店买酒，买完就回家好不好？”

“都说我成年了，不许用这种哄小孩的语气跟我说话了。”

说到底还是小孩，他这闹变扭的点可不止一两个，你主动牵起他的手，在右脸颊亲了一口才让他消气。

“走吧，这位成年人。”

权顺荣站在架子前自动过滤

白酒？太高难度了，不行

红酒？太甜了，没意思

菠萝啤？那是小孩才喝的饮料

剩下的只有啤酒了......

权顺荣把冰箱里的啤酒各拿了一罐，结账时自豪地出示身份证给收银员看。

在等红绿灯时权顺荣忽然想起了什么，把东西放在地上，让你在这里等一会，他有样东西忘了买。

回到家开了两瓶啤酒，呲的一声冒出道白烟，你们坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“再次祝你生日快乐，各种意义上的。”铝罐碰在一起并没有玻璃杯的声音清脆，电视里放着九十年代的老电影。

“权顺荣你酒量怎么样？先说好了，你要是喝醉了我可搬不动你。”

你手中那罐啤酒很快就见底了，正想把空罐丢进垃圾桶里，转头发现权顺荣靠在沙发上好像快睡着了。

真被你说中了，他酒量实在不好，喝点啤酒都能喝到醉醺醺，脸和脖子都在泛红。

你搀着他回房间，小男生喝醉了真的很粘人，又要抱抱又要亲亲的，好不容易让他躺下，搂着你的脖子又不肯撒手了，凑上来闻颈后的香气，气息呼在耳边弄得你发痒。

”怒那，你打算什么时候让我当男人啊？”你慌张了好几秒，心想他到底是哪看来的这种桥段，要怎么回答要怎么回答，

”你喝醉了，这话不能当......”你话还没说完，权顺荣的眼神突变，危险又迷人，你从来没有见过他这样的眼神，莫名的有些怕，大脑发出了危险的讯号，你挣开他的手往后挪了一寸，就被他抓着手腕猛地拽了回去。

“我是认真的，怒那为什么不相信我说的。”

年轻热情的男孩子就像一本让人无法自拔的书，不必用华丽的词藻堆砌，就能把最真挚的爱表现出来。每一句撒娇，每一点亲昵，都在宣告他的爱情有多么炽热和深沉。

他的每一下触碰都像在你心里跳起了舞，从眉眼吻到锁骨，从脖颈到耳后，自己分明没喝醉，可空气里到处都是酒精味，脸也烫到不行，仿佛那个醉酒的人是你。

“我只是有一点点醉而已，没有失去理智。怒那第一天来帮我补习的时候是不是睡懒觉了，跑过来的时候头发还没梳整齐也没吃早餐，明明只比我大了一岁却像个小老师一样，帮我出谋划策，又说答应我一个愿望。”

权顺荣嘴上这么说着，手上也没闲着，他咬着你的裙角，挤进双腿间。“所以我真的很努力在学习，写到手指都起茧了。”他用略微粗糙的指腹摩挲着耳垂，你轻微闪躲了一下就被他发觉了。 他沿着侧颈线往上舔，直到含住圆润的耳垂，然后用舌尖小心地拨弄着那一小块肉，你只觉得电流感一层一层在身上炸开，急忙推开他。

“我都不记得的事，你记得这么清楚，怪让人感动的。”你对上权顺荣的眼睛，水汪汪的，好像要哭了一样；权顺荣的喉结很漂亮，看了让人想啃一口，事实上你也这么做了，在齿间轻轻碾压磨咬，他仰着头露出的极好看的颈线，额头上冒出几粒小汗珠，还有抑制不住的低喘。

他的气息近在咫尺，此刻你才体会到，他已经是个大男孩了，不再是那个对你撒娇的高三学生权顺荣。空气里浮满了情欲的因子，耳边充斥着低沉的喘息，身体内外都燃烧着泼天火焰，想要不动情，根本不可能。

挤了一些hot jell，随着他冰凉修长的手指一点点挤了进来越来越深，直到连指根的银戒也快挤进去了。

“别...够湿了…”

“那我要进去了，怒那。”最后两个字是贴在你耳边说的，说完后你的耳朵红到不行。

涨成暗红色的性器缓缓推进，直到没有一丝间隙，紧紧咬合在一起，里面温热又潮湿，简直要把人的理智全磨光。

你也没好到哪里去，本来就特别怕痛，一开始的不适感让你非常抗拒，他只能停下，含着耳垂和抚摸脖颈这些敏感点来转移你的注意力，渐渐地感觉到排斥反应已经没有刚开始时剧烈了。

权顺荣本还能控制住自己，一动不动对谁来说都是一种折磨，趁你分神时直接一插到底，随着本能而抽插退出再进入，一次比一次深，快感袭来让头皮发麻，他情不自禁哼叫出声。

兴许是找到了那处敏感的小凸起，痛感已经被快感代替了，穴口被顶得泥泞一片，肉褶被一层层撑开，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，你像漂浮在海上的一叶扁舟，只能紧紧搂住他，像抓紧最后一根救命稻草。

然后他就开始尽在研磨，慢到时间都要静止了，感官刺激也放大了好几倍，结合处像是哭了一样流出些滴滴答答的液体，甬道绞得更紧，权顺荣再也忍不住了，一下一下狠撞花心，恨不得把囊袋也撞进去。

少年的自控力已经到达极限了，最后猛地抽插数次，一直喊着你的名字，带着哭腔喷涌而出，你全身绷直了，咬着自己的手指才没让声音溢出来，里面被他弄得满当当的，白浊的液体流到大腿根，看得他喉头一紧。

“我是真的很喜欢很喜欢怒那，真心的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“那再来一次好不好？”

“不要得寸进尺，权顺荣同学！”权顺荣委屈地摸了摸自己的头，委婉地表达自己并没有很过分，然后抱着你去浴室清理了。


End file.
